


Colored

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: New Kid Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids





	Colored

A young child happily ran through the halls, bare feet slapping on the corridor floor. Colors stained his tan skin, dark green eyes alight with joy. His robes swirled around his body as he weaved in and out of taller figures. 

The boy greeted each of them with a grin and laugh, To him, all of them were his family, despite the fact that they didn't have the same blood running through their veins. 

"Mastilo! No running in the halls! You'll get hurt!" 

"Papa! There you are!" Mastilo grinned widely, jumping into the older man's arms, giggling as he caught the man's glasses. "Whoops! Sorry, Papa!" 

"It's okay." The man calmly took his glasses back, adjusting them with a kind smile. Mastilo may not be his biological son, but he was still his son. "You seem very colourful today son."

"I made more colours! I was playing with my ink and it started changing colours when I thought that it would look cool if it was blue and it started changing!" The boy grinned, pointing out the blue smudges on his face. "Then I made purple and red and pink! Just like in that book you showed me!" Each time he mentioned the colors, he pointed to each of the smudges. 

The scientist smiled brightly. "Well done my child!" He played with the boy's hair, listening to his happy giggles. He was brought out of his thoughts when his son yawned. "I dunno why I'm tired, Papa! I fell asleep in the middle of making my colors! It just happened." 

"You must have passed out. You'll have to be careful when you make colors okay?" He picked up the tired boy, humming softly as he carried him to his room. The sound of the boy's breathing evening out made him smile softly, rubbing the sleeping boy's back gently.

At times, he still felt guilty for not being able to save the homeless boy's life. He had been ecstatic when they managed to bring him back to life. He was still haunted by the sight of a small body found lying in the woods. He remembered trying to help the weak boy, only for him to pass to the other side. 

He, along with the others at the lab were racked with guilt over his death and decided to play god. They had just finished designing an ink controlling device and had managed to implement the technology into the boy's body. They had never planned to, but for some reason they did.

Rayno sighed as he opened the patterned door, smiling at the black ink lines from Mastilo's habit of drawing on the walls with his finger and powers. 

He gently tucked the boy into his bed, running his fingers through the boy's black hair. A small smile graced his face as his son nuzzled into his hand with a sleepy smile. He gently placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead before standing up. 

There was no use dwelling on the past. Mastilo was alive now. That was all that mattered. The boy was alive and happy. The door closed behind him with a soft click. 

Rayno made a small mental note to mark down the advancement in Mastilo's powers. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. He loved his son and was glad to have him in his life.


End file.
